Spring Fields
by sakurablossoms18
Summary: "The wheels of fate have begun moving again, it is only a matter of time before the incomplete story reaches its final end."


I am fully aware of my duty to update my other stories but something inspired me to write this oneshot. I have to admit that I face difficulties with regards to updating my stories.

A flash of vision urged me to put this story in paper...

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own the creativity and perseverance to write such a beautiful story. The Skip Beat belongs to its rightful owner. I am merely borrowing her characters for a bit.<strong>

**The mentioned One Piece is also not mine, this is officially owned by Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>SPRING FIELDS<span>**

By sakurablossoms18

Takarada Lory was never a fan of cliché things.

It wasn't included in his personal dictionary in life.

To him, being cliché is equal to uninteresting and waste of time.

That is what he believed before, until a _certain _something was placed in his hands.

"What makes you think that I would support you in this project Sakaguchi Joutaro-san?" Lory inquired as he leaned in his cushiony velvet office chair, hands supporting his jaw as he leaned back and surveyed the shivering man before him.

Today's theme is based on the popular shonen anime, One Piece. His whole office is transformed into a makeshift version of the Straw Hat Pirates' ship, the Thousand Sunny. It was out of this world how the eccentric president was able to turn his marble floor into a grass lawn. The mast of the 'ship' is placed strategically at the middle, with its sail as a transparent cloth, that allows the visitors to catch a glimpse at the man who donned a very much familiar red vest with shorts and a straw hat perched innocently at his head. His loyal assistant Sebastian is at his side, wearing a white shirt with a green waistband and long pair of slacks with boots. Three prominent katanas were strapped along his waist.

Joutaro fought the urge to cringe both in nervousness and apprehension.

"_No! You have decided long ago that you would seek the help of this man! No other person can assist you in fulfilling your promise!"_

He cleared his throat. " President Takarada sir, I beg pardon for my rudeness, for not making the necessary appointment to meet you. I am grateful that you admitted me in despite my lack of manners. It is a great honour to have a man of your skill to look over my script. Before I answer your question, would you please answer mine first?" Lory's eyebvrows rose but he nodded in agreement.

"What do you think of it? I want your honest opinion sir,"

The owner of Lory's Majestic Entertainment, a huge company consists of thousands of employees and houses numerous of Japan's current faces in the showbiz industry pierced him with a hard stare. The newbie scriptwriter/director met his eyes with equal resolve.

"It was beyond my imagination," the president replied. He removed his straw hat and began twirling it. "I have never encountered such a magnificent piece of work in the long years I have spent in this industry. I almost disregarded your script awhile ago since I have encountered so many newbie scriptwriters, asking for my help in making them famous and giving them the fame that they wanted. However, when I read the first paragraph of your synopsis, I became curious.

As I perused the manuscript, I became more and more pulled in. Before I knew it, I finished a three hundred and fifty-seven paged manuscript within half an hour. This never happened before.

Tell me young man, what inspired you to write this story? How come I was enchanted by your story weaving?" Lory leaned in as he looked at the nervous young man (perhaps in his early twenties), who looked redder as Lory's mouth spoke of praise to his work. But when the president popped his question, his abashed expression turned into a contemplative one.

"President Takarada, do you believe in premonitions?" he asked back. The strawhat man's face wrinkled.

"A dream or a feeling of something bad is going to happen? Well, I have never encountered such phenomena but yes, I do."

"Then, I can safely say that I witnessed a rather foreboding premonition. Now sir, before you assume the worst, let me make it clear that I am merely mentioning a frustrating relationship, not the end of the world or whatever apocalypse happening you would assume,"

"A frustrating relationship of whom?"

"I never knew exactly who are they, but a figure of a man and woman kept appearing in my dreams. It may be a far-fetched idea but my grandmother has this special ability to acquire dreams from people who experienced many scars in their lives. She becomes a witness of their sufferings as if they are finding someone to help them in whatever obstacle they are facing. I believe that I inherited this peculiar ability."

"So these people told you their stories and in return, you put them into paper?"

"Yes sir,"

" I see."

Takarada Lory was never a fan of mystery and supernatural stories. However, if they are mixed in a good romance plot, the combination becomes admirable.

Sakaguchi Joutaro's romance/mystery plot is _admirable._

Now that the flamboyant president managed to break two of his established principles, this is an enough proof that he should support this young, aspiring man. Aside from formulating if not the best, one of the best romance plot lines that he ever laid his hands on. Now, he needs one last answer in order to make the decision.

"I do understand your reasoning behind the plot itself; however, I have one last question. You may be a newbie in this field but I can see that you have what it takes to be a famous figure someday. There are numerous entertainment agencies that may provide you the best assistance, actors, production staff and other things needed to produce this film. What made you choose to come to me instead?"

Joutaro was kind of startled at his honest inquiry. It never crossed his mind that the infamous president would actually ask him that particular question.

"President, I want to be straightforward to you. There is no other person who can assist me other than you. Honestly, if you rejected my story, I would have given up on producing it this year and I would have revised it and come back here again and again until you have approved of it. Call it as an atrocious belief but if it is not you, this story would not be worthy of interpreting the tale of the mysterious lovers." Joutaro replied.

Lory admired him for his honesty. All of the necessary details are tackled and so, its time to make the decision.

"Very well, I would support you in producing this film,"

"Thank you very much sir! This humble self shall not disappoint you!" replied Joutaro as he beamed, all the nervousness washed away as the president made his decision. Lory, NOT so surprisingly took a huge change in attitude. He began beaming and jumping up his seat as he imagined the outcome of the awesomely good plot of his new scriptwriter.

"I guess that you would have to direct it yourself, it would be fair to let you handle the actors and instruct them to show the necessary emotions to justify your story. I wonder if Jelly could actually be your main make-up artist. She may like it though since the story is so romantic! I must contact her immediately and decide for the whole staff! Oh, and the actors too! I'm sure you would need the perfect cast! Auditions shall-

"Uhm, excuse me President,"

"What is it Jou-chan?" Joutaro tried his best to ignore the new nickname and to communicate with the President in the most patient manner that he can.

"Actually, I have already decided on the cast." Joutaro shyly confided. Lory stopped gushing and regarded him with his business facade.

"And they are?"

"For the main male lead, Miyuga Shuuei, I would strongly recommend for Tsuruga Ren-kun. Supporting actors should be Kotonami Kanae-san, Kijima Hidehito-kun, Uesegi Hiou-kun, Amamiya Chiori-san, and Matsunai Ruriko-san if also possible."

Lory nodded his approval at the choice of casts he wanted. Though he somewhat have a reluctance in letting Ren do this super romance, the boy could handle the matter himself. It would be a good way for him to improve his acting skills and to raise his popularity as well. He would bet his whole dating sim games that this film would be a blockbuster hit.

"Also, I would like a certain person from the other agency to make the official sound track of the film. If possible, Fuwa Shou is the one who should make the OST sir," Joutaro added.

"Oho? Why him of all people? Is he also one of the "chosen ones"?" President Takarada replied in amusement. Joutaro merely nodded. It is good that the man can understand what he meant.

"I would try my best to get the approval of the roles of the people you mentioned, especially Fuwa-kun. However, Jou-chan, I noticed something missing. Who would be the female lead actress?"

"President, I'm sure you would be fed up with my selfishness, but I do really want all the people I mentioned to be a part of this project. However, if you ever refuse to my whims, I must ask you to retain Tsuruga-kun as my lead. There can no other actor can portray Shuuei other than Tsuruga-kun. He and my chosen lead actress are like peas and pods. Yin and yang. They can never be separated. Sir, I would like to have Mogami Kyoko-san as my lead actress,"

If possible, Lory's smiling face even spread wider to the point of having a sinister look instead of a pleased one. Who wouldn't? After hearing from a third person's view of the relationship between his ward and his number one LoveMe member, it would have been music to his ears. It is really great to have another fellow who sees the same thing as he does.

"I would do my best to convince these people who would form your perfect cast. Now for the schedule of filming and...

The discussion between Captain Lory and Joutaro went on as details were looked over and decided upon. Sebastian, the silent assistant of the president religiously jotted important things that needed to be confirmed and settled with regards to the production. With the contract signed and other formalities done, the next appointment was decided and Lory bided his new employee a cheerful goodbye with a promise to continue their discussion next time. If not for an important meeting, Lory would have been together the whole day with Joutaro, planning on the details of the new project.

_Spring Fields _is on its way to the screens.

* * *

><p><em>Ren,<em>

_This is a copy of the manuscript that I mentioned to you last week. Please read it and decide whether you would accept the lead actor role._

_I assure you that the positive response that you would make would not be put into vain as this story is one of the best ways for you to improve your acting skills._

_P.S. The director and scriptwriter would not accept any other lead other than you. He said that he would have preferred it to be unproduced that having others take up the role._

_I have high expectations in your response._

_Takarada Lory_

Standing at the hallway in the 2nd floor of the LME building, Ren could not help but to feel curiosity upon receiving the note from the President. He was no easy person to please, but a newbie director actually drawn from him such high praises. Now, it time to confirm whether the president's expectations are rightly placed.

He went to search from a good spot to read and plopped himself into a bench occupied by a an old woman. He inclined his head in greeting and turned back his attention of reading the material. After 45 minutes (he was a fairly fast reader), Ren managed to finish the whole thing.

"Excuse me, but I can't help but feel curious, what is it that you are reading?" asked by the kind old woman beside him, her smile wide and eyes twinkling as if hiding a very huge secret. Ren felt the urge to answer her.

"The story is set in the modern age, a man named Miyuga Shuuei is a famous actor whose fame is renowned all over the world. Many women and some men, young and old are falling for him because of his gentlemanly traits and handsome face. He is at the top of career when suddenly; a woman from his past, Azami Yuko showed up one day and shook once again his peaceful world. It was revealed that Shuuei and Yuko had a close friendship in the past. However, with Yuko's heart broken by her childhood friend Toushiro, the girl built walls around her and began to repel all those men around her, especially Shuuei. When Shuuei's limit became stretched, he confessed his hidden feelings for her unintentionally. Yuko did not actually refuse him but she never said yes either. She was overcome by fear and confusion and therefore ran away without warning.

When Yuko came back after years of disappearing, she began her quest to be the top. She wanted to get his position in to continue her revenge against the heartless males. Unknown to anybody's knowledge, Yuko actually wanted to have the strength and confidence to conquer her insecurity and fears. This is also necessary for her to fully explore her feelings and use her skills to match the overwhelming talent of her friend. Shuuei does not know this and thinks that she was back just to use him in her revenge and hurt him more in the process.

The rivalry went on, and many people passed on their lives as they faced numerous challenges. It was their latest project, _Spring Fields_ that actually made them stop the meaningless rivalry and make up.

The film _Spring Fields_ was actually written by an unknown man who was actually disguised as a fairy. It was one of the uniqueness of the script, wherein the reality was artfully mixed with fantasy. This fairy wrote Yuko and Shuuei's story and orchestrated a desirable ending that the fairy saw in his dreams.

In the end, Yuko and Shuuei began to understand each other better as the script fully described their exact feelings and reasons. However, it was not mentioned whether a significant relationship happened between the two.

But the story ends there. It was said in the end of the script that "The story still continues and no ending shall be shown until the right time comes."

Ren drawled on about the script as the old woman beside him listened to his observations and views about the script.

"It's true," the woman said. Ren turned at her unexpectedly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"The script is still incomplete. Without the arrival of the two people who are chosen to portray these lovers, the story would never be completed. Listen to what your heart is telling you, Tsuruga Ren. You would discover your answer and this decision would lead to a huge turn in your life. Listen to your heart child," with that, the woman stood up and began to trudge in the next hallway. Ren, temporary frozen just stared at her retreating back.

When he regained his strength again, he ran after the woman but she disappeared on the right turn.

"Weird," he thought. But looking at the cover of the manuscript, he cannot help but follow the old woman's suggestion. He listened to what his heart is telling him to do.

It was decided. He would take the part of Miyuga Shuuei.

* * *

><p>Skipping up and down while clutching the familiar copy of the new project script, the pink clad LoveMe member number one can't contain her happiness as she thought of the offered role to her.<p>

It was her debut in the entertainment film industry and it is a romance. With fairies and spring fields and all and she gets to play a normal role! A normal woman chasing after her dreams, not a bully and an emotional wreck!

She was so lost in la la land that she failed to notice the old woman in front of her. The collision sent the frail old woman tumbling down while Kyoko merely lost her balance but managed to get back on her feet before she touched the ground.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry ma'am! I'm sorry! Are you hurt somewhere? Do you want me to bring you to the hospital?" Kyoko bowed profusely as she checked any injuries sustained by the old woman. The old woman merely shook her worry off and assured her that she was okay.

"I'm really sorry ma'am,"

"Hush now, its okay child. I wasn't hurt that badly, oh! You dropped your book!" the old woman pointed at the book sprawled on the floor and Kyoko immediately retrieved it but not before the old woman reading its title. It was the same as that of the young man earlier.

"Are you taking part in that film as well child?"

"Yes! I was blessed to have been offered a role in this awesome story!"

Kyoko praised it to no end but the old woman cut her off briefly.

"I must excuse myself child, for my grandson is waiting for me downstairs. You must take caution on assuming things for they may lead to devastating events that may or may not change your life. Take courage child, your star will shine brightly under the guidance of a fellow star."

The old woman smiled at her briefly before turning and walking away. Kyoko's jaw slacked as she watched the old woman walk away until she disappeared off the escalator.

"Baa-chan! I was looking for you everywhere! Where did you go?" asked the exhausted Joutaro as he watched his grandmother walk beside him way back to their home.

The old woman merely smiled and said in reply,

"The wheels of fate have begun moving again, it is only a matter of time before the incomplete story reaches its final end."

* * *

><p>Well, that's that. So what do you think? I apologize for not updating my other story.<p>

Classes would resume in two days, an extension of vacation please?

**~blossom-chan**


End file.
